Fate: Holy Genesis
by Reine Sevia
Summary: Are you willing to give up everything for the sake of the Holy Grail? Kurai Sevia, an ordinary student has been forced into a war, not just any war, The New Holy Grail War called, Holy Genesis. To make matters worse instead of fighting with servants, they fight with mythological weapons as means to achieve the Grail! Who will be the last one standing or will they all die trying?
1. Phase 01: Awakening Pt 1

Fate/Holy Genesis

* * *

 **This was originally a concept for a original story I decided to make, but it fits more in the Fate concept. Since my original idea... I couldn't find what the characters are fighting for. So prepare yourself for a action packed, blown away, bad ass, fanfic.  
**

* * *

It was peaceful night, so it had seemed. The night was silent and the wind blew softly in the air. Some could say it was too peaceful, but supernatural events were plaguing this city known as, Fuyuki. Lately, there had been numerous deaths of people in random areas of the city. These people had the oddest wounds. Some had been pierced by some sort of great weapon while some were sliced in half or poisoned. One could say it was supernatural. The public rolled these murders by saying it was homicide because the supernatural doesn't exist. Little did they know that there was a bigger picture that they were missing.

That's when the silence of the night broke when a large red barrier engulfed part of the city. Inside this barrier, stood two young males gazing at each other. One of the males wore a mask with only one eye hole. The mask also had strange symbols and carvings as if some one long ago put ancient writing onto it. The other male had white spiked hair with tan skin and yellow eyes. Inside this barrier, it had seemed time had stopped and they were the only ones moving inside this space. Only one question remained. What was the purpose of this barrier?

"A bounded field. Are you the one who set this up?" The white haired male spoke up.

"Yes, I set this barrier up. I came here to kill you, not to have a chit-chat. I'm low on time right now... so I suggest you prepare yourself. I don't wanna kill you without the clashing of our weapons." The mask man shouted as he revealed on his right hand a strange red marking. The marking then glowed as a strange black lightning-curved sword appeared into his hand.

"Ahh! You must be the Genesis Killer, Siege. I shall introduce myself! My name is Kasai Ichiga!" The male then examined Siege's weapon then began to talk once more, "Hmmm... I recognize your weapon. It is the, Keris mpu Gandering. So you are indeed the Genesis Killer. Since you brought the field up just for me, I will accept your duel. The only thing is... I won't be the one dying here tonight." The white haired male smiled as he too showed his strange marking and summon a flaming sword to his side.

In a blink of an eye, Siege rushed towards him with great speed and clashed with the flaming sword. Kasai and Siege then began to clash swords with each other before pushing themselves back a few feet. A grin came across Siege's face while his sword engulfed in a blackish glow.

"Black Extinction!" Siege shouted as he sliced his sword in a forward motion. As soon as he did this a large crescent shockwave rushed towards Kasai. The shockwave hit the flaming sword before being sliced in half and exploding on both sides. Dust covered the area for a brief moment before dissipating and revealing Siege reading his black bow and using his sword as a arrow.

"No... way... you have-" Kasai was interupped by Siege fired his sword as it hit Kasai dead on into the chest. Siege then rushed forward and knocked the sword further in his chest. This created a chain reaction and dark energy released and slowly made its way into his body. Kasai's eyes turned black while Siege chuckled.

"Yes, I have two weapons. Actually, I have more than two! I have a total of five! So either way, you were going to die before we even fought! I would of prolonged this further, but I have places to be."

"In...human... wielding five weapons... its impossible..." Kasai said with a restrained voice.

Siege chuckled as he slowly walked away from Kasai, "Fools shall die as fools." Siege then snapped his fingers as the darkness inside his body exploded him into ash. Siege then stopped and clenched his fist while he watched his barrier slowly fade away from the sky.

"If I have to become a murderer for your sake... I will. I will do whatever it takes to win this war even if it means staining my hands with blood." Siege then made his weapon disappeared as he walked down the street and disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

The sound of fire raged throughout the area. The sounds of screams and pain could only be heard. There stood a young man in the vast barren field. Devoid of any grass the sky above looked like it was on fire. The very air was hot and humid and every breath that even the young man took, it burned the inside of his mouth. As far as his eyes could see there was nothing but vast flames upon flames. They danced and flickered as they moved across the ground. It was right then when a faint voice could be heard from the area.

"Gram!"

Kurai, looked around "Is anyone here?" The young shouted, After having brought his hands up to his mouth. Waiting a few moments nothing came back to him. But he did hear the same voice from before again.

"Gram, Gram..." the voice repeated.

He then took a step forward. The heat was getting to him his whole body was hot he felt hot. It hurt to speak or even to move as a hot dry wind blew across the field. Covering his face with his arms the voice he heard three times now repeated itself once more.

"Gram, Gram, Gram!"

The voice echoed through out the field and his mind. The young man brought his hands to his ears to try and block the voice. "What, does that even mean?" He shouted, looking around again for where this strange echoing voice was coming from. His search this time revealed something not too far into the distance he could see a small hazy shape. One step forward and then another he took using every last bit of strength he had left. The hazy shape soon became clearer to him the closer he approached it.

"Gram, Gram, Gram, GRAM!"

The voice grew louder and at this very moment he could now fully see what appeared. To be a sword stuck into the ground the sword is a double-edged blade nearly as long as a draich, slightly wider at the point than at the hilt to give the weapon extra to cut with. Its blade was sheathed in a scabbard of black lacquered bone, chased with gold and ornamented with fiery rubies. The weapon's hilt was long and slim, built for two hands and wrapped with dark leather. A large cabochon ruby, like a dragon's eye, gleamed at the point where hilt met blade. It glimmered with power, radiating from the entire blade in waves of invisible heat. The blade has a black finish its edge shone like fire in the gloom.

"GRAM, GRAM, GRAM, GRAM, GRAM!"

The voice repeated once more so loud that the young man dropped to his knees screaming in pain. Though the pain only seemed to last for a mere moment before completely vanishing. The young man struggled to get back to his feet. Then without warning he reached out towards the sword in the ground and grasped its handle before a odd familiar voice was heard.

"Kurai, Kurai, KURAI!WAKE UP!" a female voice nagged.

Kurai suddenly grew confused and his dream world shattered to pieces. As he was shaken wide awake by the source of that female voice.

"Wake up, Kurai! Wake up!" The sound of a pestering child's voice filled the air.

"Avalon... its not even time for school yet. Why are you waking me up at this hour?" The young man in bed sighed and rubbed his eyes.

Avalon bit her lip, "Well, you take forever to get ready! Plus, your supposed to walk me to school!" Avalon nagged in her childish voice.

"Uggg!" Kurai let out a moan before lightly pushing her off the bed before getting out of bed himself. He then yawned as he slowly fixed his black spiky hair in the mirror. Avalon then got up from the ground and looked at him with her cute and innocent red eyes.

"That was mean, Kurai!" Avalon's expression changed from sad to mad.

Kurai sighed as he slowly put on his black school uniform and fasted his neck tie. He then pat his sister on the head and smiled, "I'm sorry. I'm just a bit tired that's all." He then began to stroke her green hair before remembering he had to walk her to school. Kurai quickly made breakfast for him and his sister before rushing out the door with a biscuit in his mouth.

"I will pick you up around 3 when I get out of school. I will meet you at the gate of your school to walk you home." Kurai told Avalon.

Avalon smiled as she then noticed a strange red mark on his right hand,"Hey, Kurai... what's that strange thing on your hand?" Avalon asked him as she pointed to the strange red mark on his hand.

Kurai analyzed it and came to a conclusion, "Maybe its just a scratch when I woke up this morning. It should heal in a day or so. There is no need to worry."

That's when a girl appeared in front of Kurai. She wore a rather revealing attire under a black trench coat and red scarf consisting of a blue bikini top, short blue Jean shorts, and for an odd reason, no shoes. Her hair was flaming red kept cut close to her head, in a very high and tight style while still maintaining a feminine look. Her eyes were fierce green, with a glint in her eye that could lead any man to his death. She then revealed her left hand which had a strange symbol of a cross and nails on the sides and bottom of it. The symbol then glowed as the surrounding area and sky turned crimson.

"Who are you? What is going on?"

"My name is Aeleif Dullahan... you won't be alive much longer so I really had no need to give my name. So prepare yourself!" The girl told him as her symbol glowed once more before a medium size yellow spear appeared in her hand. She than spun it around rapidly before getting into her fighting stance.

 _What is this... am... I going to die... Am I going to die by the hands of a girl.. I just met with a strange weapon in her hand?  
_

 _"Summon it... summon the sword..." The mysterious voice echoed from his mind._

 _What sword?_

That's when Aelief rushed forward with great speed and prepared to thrust her spear into his shoulder. Kurai swiftly dodged it before hearing the voice once more.

 _"Gram... GRAM GRAM! Summon it... Summon Gram... Call to it!"_

Kurai gulped as Aelief tried thrusting at his shoulder once more. Kurai swiftly dodged to the right once more before he backed up a bit and started to huff. This didn't stop Aelief from charging at him. Kurai then caught glimpse of his symbol glow before Aelief came towards him at point blank. Kurai suddenly realized that maybe this voice he is hearing maybe his only way to stay alive right now. Kurai clenched his fist while Aelief prepared to strike his heart.

"Your mine!" Aelief shouted as forced her spear forward.

"Come forth to me, Gram!" Kurai shouted as red aura shot out of his hand. Kurai reached out his hand while red flurries from the aura appeared in the shape of a sword. This didn't phase Aelief... she had seen much more flashy light show then what was happening. Kurai grasped the flurries and it materialized a mysterious two edge blade in his hand. Quickly, Kurai swung the spear away with his blade and jumped back a few feet to give him distance from Aelief.

Aelief's eyes grew as she looked at the blade. It was raging with a red aura that covered the whole blade. She then began to tremble as words of fear came from her mouth, "It can't be... that's..." She was then caught off by Kurai, who head heard this.

He swung his sword multiple times and then grasped it with both hands before putting the sword in a stance in front of his body. "Gram!" Kurai grinned.

* * *

 _OCs:_

 _Siege, Kurai, Avalon and Kasai: Reine Sevia_

 _Aelief: Revolver Sushi-Sama Senpai  
_

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _"What a unfortunate event for us to meet. I'm not the person to show pity for people... so I will let you go this once without a fight. Just know in the future I will kill you like I've done to the people before you. As for you, Overseer! I will let you shield him this once because I have respect for you... once he gets out of here, he is fair game for the rest of the masters who want to kill him!"_

 _Kurai growled as the masked man slowly walked away from him and then disappeared. The Overseer then turned to Kurai and spoke, "Before I let leave, I want you to heed my advice. Don't trust anyone in this war and always be prepared to fight in any predicament or place! Keep the ones you love close because no master is safe in this war and people will do anything to have their wish granted by the Grail.  
_

* * *

 **If anyone wants to have a support character or a OC add in. PM me or come to the Fate Great Defiance forum and go to my topic title Fate/Holy Genesis for if you want a character! Drop by some time and hang out with us! Remember to review and give your opinion it would be appreciated!  
**


	2. Phase 02: Awakening Pt 2

Fate/Holy Genesis II

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _"You're mine!" Aeleif shouted as forced her spear forward._

 _"Come forth to me, Gram!" Kurai shouted as red aura shot out of his hand. Kurai reached out his hand while red flurries from the aura appeared in the shape of a sword. This didn't phase Aeleif... she had seen much more flashy light show then what was happening. Kurai grasped the flurries and it materialized a mysterious two edge blade in his hand. Quickly, Kurai swung the spear away with his blade and jumped back a few feet to give him distance from Aeleif._

 _Aeleif's eyes grew as she looked at the blade. It was raging with a red aura that covered the whole blade. She then began to tremble as words of fear came from her mouth, "It can't be... that's..." She was then caught off by Kurai, who head heard this._

 _He swung his sword multiple times and then grasped it with both hands before putting the sword in a stance in front of his body. "Gram!" Kurai grinned._

* * *

"The blade of Siegfried himself... G-Gram," Aeleif stuttered. "No matter how flashy that weapon of yours is, you're still gonna die!" She yelled as she swung her spear towards Kurai.

Aelief aimed her spear at Kurai's chest. It was a quick thrust, intending to end the fight just as quickly as it begun. But, at the last moment, Gram parried the thrust, knocking the spear tip to his right. Aeleif pulled back and snarled in anger.

As Kurai held Gram in hand, the hilt felt hot to the touch, as if the steel was still fresh from the forge. The warmth sank into his skin, suffusing his muscles with power. He marveled at the blade's black finish.

Aeleif was moving once more, her spear reaching for his throat. Kurai brought Gram up in the nick of time, barely deflecting the lethal strike, but there was no time to recover. Aeleif switched targets and began a series of deadly thrusts at his face, chest, and groin. She never stopped moving, flowing towards him like a dancer and making a lethal move with each and every step.

Kurai had no time to be afraid. Being that he was scared for his life, he didn't wish to die. He still wasn't really sure as to what the hell was really going on. Gram seemed to move of its own accord, matching Aeleif blow for blow. Her speed and grace were devastating and Kurai was hard pressed to counter it.

As the battle dragged on, Kurai slowly began to read Aeleif's movements. He seemed to know where she was going to attack and would parry the strike aimed right at him. Just how this was happening was a mystery could; Gram be giving him this ability? Kurai didn't seem to take notice of this just yet, though with each parry Kurai made, he only seemed to upset Aeleif further. How could a mere novice like Kurai be besting her? To her he was moving like someone who knew how to use a sword. But how could that be? Just mere moments ago Kurai could barely handle the sword, and now here he was moving like he knew how. Aeleif paused in her attack for a moment to address Kurai.

"Hey, you should be dead by now, how are you blocking my attacks?" Aeleif asked.

Hearing her voice seemed to break Kurai out of the small trance he as the fight was going on. "Huh, what?" Kurai asked with a look of genuine confusion on his face.

Not getting the answer that she wished to know along with seeing an opening, Aeleif lunged forward, pushing the blade towards Kurai at incredible speed. Time seemed to suddenly slow down to a crawl Kurai tried to bring Gram up again to defend himself though was moving far too slowly. Just when all hope seemed lost and Aeleif's spear was right about to pierce Kurai's chest, a sudden bolt of violet lightning shot down from the very skies themselves, knocking up a wave of smoke which blinded both Kurai and Aeleif, both of them staggering backwards.

A few moments seemed to pass as the smoke began to clear. Standing in the middle of the pair appeared to be a young man with short dark hair and a pair of crimson eyes. He wore a black tight tank top which seems to fit him pretty comfortably. On top of the shirt he wore a jacket of some kind and lacking sleeves, the entire jacket being a dark purple hue. He wore some strange looking baggy black pants, and his tank top is tucked neatly under his pants so his shirt fits him a bit more tightly. The outfit also included tall, black boots which buckle, and come over top his pants coming up past his ankles almost halfway up to his knees which seemed to almost way a ton from the looks of them. On his left side was a long great katana which was in a dark purple sheath.

"W-who the hell are you?" Aeleif asked in surprise. Moving her head, she took this newcomer in from head to toe with her eyes. The young man said nothing, his gaze seemed to be fixed on Gram, which Kurai still held in his hand.

"So, Gram has been summoned." The young man replied evenly.

Kurai didn't saying anything, simply taking in what was said. It appeared that another person knew about the sword he held, but how could that be? Just who was this person who stood before him?

"Hey, I asked you a question, who are you!" Aeleif yelled at the young man.

"Kairos!" The young man spoke.

Hearing the name took Aeleif by complete surprise. "K-Kairos… a-as in the E-Everchosen?" Aeleif stammered. Kairos didn't answer, instead he reached with his right hand and pulled his katana from its sheath. A plume of white fire raced across the very blade before vanishing. A look of anger flashed across her face when she got no answer in return. She had heard stories of Kairos, they spoke that he was a gifted swordsmen from the Kuroyami family who was known to be quite famous, seeing as the members of his family were gifted in swordplay.

Aeleif brought her spear around and swung it at Kairos' head. He simply dodged to his right then to his left as the spear was swung at him once more. It wasn't until Aeleif moved the spear back for another attack did Kairos make his move. Quickly, he made two fluid swings, one aimed at her legs, the second at her chest. Aeleif brought her spear down and parried the first attack but was two slow to block the second. She felt the tip of the blade slice across her chest. Jumping backwards Aeleif looked down; a small cut was visible between her breasts, and a small dribble of blood flowed down. Second her bikini top had been cut clean through to show off a small pair of breasts.

Crying out in surprise and embarrassment, Aeleif attacked once more with a series of quick swings and thrusts, all aimed at Kairos' chest and arms. He dodged them with little to no effort only to counterattack twice more with two fluid strikes. The first caught Aeleif on her right leg while the second formed a small cut above her left eye. Blood flowed down from the cut, getting into her eye. She brought her hand up and wiped the blood away.

Aeleif was at a clear disadvantage in this new battle. Kairos was far more skilled in combat than she, and if this fight were to drag on any longer, she might die. She didn't want this nor did she wish to retreat from the battle. If she could turn this battle to her favor… If she could just land a single strike… However, she never got the chance, Kairos' katana was soon covered in white flames once more. He quickly swung his sword at her sending a small trail of flames flying. Aeleif spun her spear around and blocked most of the flames. Some did manage to touch her, forming small burn marks on her exposed skin.

Crying out in pain, Aelief quickly jumped backwards once more. "I'll remember this!" Aeleif shouted before retreating from the area by jumping into a tree. Kairos sheathed his sword and turned to Kurai, who had been watching the entire battle in sheer amazement.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kurai asked.

"All will be explained in due time! Come... it's time I took you to see the Overseer since I know you're dying to hear an explanation." Kairos replied.

Kairos then took Kurai to a large building nearby. He then stopped at the building's gate before speaking, "This is called the church. It was my job personally to get you here unharmed. After the Overseer is done explaining, you're fair game for the rest of us."

"Us... what do you mean by us? There are more of you!?" Kurai shivered for a moment.

Kairos nodded, "Yes, there are more of us. So go ahead on in, and just know... you owe me." Kairos then walked away as Kurai entered the church. It was an ordinary church with stain glass windows, rows of seats and a pew in the middle of the church, not to mention a cross over top of the arc on the wall above the pew. There stood a young woman, who possessed a fair complexion and lithe build. Her figure was noted to be very similar to that of a doll's, absolutely perfect and stunning. Her skin was so white and smooth that it appeared almost like she was made of porcelain. Black locks cascaded all the way down to her lower back while her bangs dropped to her shoulders. Her eyes, however, were cold and black eyes that glowed an eerie yellow. Her eyelashes were neatly curved, and her thin, curved eyebrows fit perfectly on her beautiful face. A small, sharp, and well-formed nose and thin, pinkish lips completes her beautiful face. She wore a pair of violet earrings on her ears, the earrings in the shape of a single crystal. She wore a black outfit: a black dress with a white collar, with puffy shoulders. Underneath the dress, she wore a gray shirt.

"Ahh, I've been expecting you," The Overseer called out as Kurai walked towards him. "My name is Ayane Suzakura. Tell me, what is your name, wielder of Genesis?"

"Kurai Sevia. So tell me "Overseer", what is this? I almost got killed in a fight a few minutes ago by a random stranger wielding a yellow spear. I was told to come to you for questions, so tell me, what the hell is going on?" He spoke up.

Ayane chuckled and replied, "This battle you find yourself caught up in... is called the Holy Grail War. This war is a ritual meant to select someone who is worthy of holding the Holy Grail. This Grail I speak of is the exact Grail from the Legend of King Arthur. If you don't believe it exists, then look at that weapon of yours. It's as real as it gets. The Holy Grail is capable of granting limitless power to the one who wins it. The Grail will grant one wish to the last master standing in the war. What is your wish, Kurai?"

Kurai stood quietly for a moment and bit his lip. "I don't have one..."

"Then you have a reason to fight. You will fight for the reason of finding what you wish for in the midst of this war. You cannot deny you are a master; the symbol on your right hand proves that you are a master. Since you're a master, you are able to summon something called Genesis. Genesis is a special type of magic that the Holy Grail gives Masters. Your symbol on your hand acts as a sheathe for your weapon when you're not using it so suspicion won't be drawn to you. This symbol allows you to summon your special weapon by your side by calling its name. I will warn you, there are people who have more than one weapon at their disposal; we call them Inhumans. It is impossible to wield more than two but some have found a way to have more weapons."

"So I can summon my weapon at will be calling its name? I still don't understand that red barrier that surrounded us during my fight, though…"

Ayane was not hesitant to reply, "It's called a bounded field. A bounded field acts as protection for area destruction and the slaughter of innocent people. It can only be used twice overall in a day, and while in the field time is stopped. The field lasts for thirty minutes and once the time is up, it will collapse. You can make a field by saying the word "field". The field will also collapse if a fight gets too intense, so be wary of it. Fighting outside of it would be-" Ayane was then interrupted by arrow shot from a distance. It was coming at a fast speed. Ayane caught it in her hand as a masked man in dark clothing walked into the church building.

"Siege..." Ayane growled.

"I'm surprised you caught that! Impressive Ayane." Siege told her as he began to walk towards her. He then turned his eyes to Kurai and chuckled, "What an unfortunate event for us to meet, novice! That arrow was aimed at you. I missed on purpose... I'm not the person to show pity for people... so I will let you go this once without a fight! Just know in the future I will kill you like I've done to the masters before you. So keep your guard up. As for you, Overseer, I will let you shield him this once because I have respect for you... but once he gets out of here, he's fair game for the rest of the masters who want to kill him!"

Kurai growled as the masked man slowly walked away from him and then disappeared. The Overseer then turned to Kurai and spoke, "Before I let leave, I want you to heed my advice. Don't involve innocent people unless you want them to get killed! Also, don't trust anyone in this war and always be prepared to fight in any predicament or place! Keep the ones you love close, because no master is safe in this war and people will do anything to have their wish granted by the Grail."

Kurai nodded as the Overseer waved goodbye while he left the church. The red sky from before quickly disappeared and went back to its usual blue color. The sound of cars moving and people walking then started to sound once more. Kurai shrugged it off and began to walk. It didn't take him long before making it to the school courtyard. Kurai then made it into his classroom and plopped down in his seat before being ambushed by a male and two girls. One had yellow eyes and white hair with white skin. The other had short dirty blond hair in a scruffy cut, gray-blue eyes much like a shark's own color with a scar across the bridge of her nose.

"Late as usual." The male then approached him. He had dirty blonde hair with brownish eyes, almost a dark orange in color. Like him, he wore the student attire for males: A white shirt, white jacket with purple around the lower wrists, and black pants.

"I got held up, Cormac, give me a break!" Kurai yawned.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in. Late as usual Kurai." Another male approached him. He had cold blue eyes with bags under it and had mismatching white hair and skin.

"This is to be expected from Kurai-kun... Honestly, he is helpless..." The white haired girl spoke up shyly.

Kurai face-palmed himself before getting up from his seat and letting out a huge sigh. "I'm not helpless... Yuki. I just have trouble getting out of bed," Kurai's face turned red. "As for you Adler... put a sock in it!"

"He's probably staying up watching 'you know what'." A male with black, scruffy hair, tan skin, and sea green eyes with a slight purple tint in them told him.

"That is not the case, Isacc!" He yelled at him, plopping back in his seat before remembering he totally ditched his sister on the way to school.

"I guess you're staying quiet today huh, Yokina." Kurai told her as she blinked her gray-blue eyes for a moment.

"I, too, had a long night, so I'm in no place to judge." After Yokina said this, the teacher came walking in the class and they then returned to their seats. Kurai put his head on his desk as the teacher began to speak, "Before we start, I would like to welcome a new student. You can come in now." The teacher said in a stern voice.

Kurai lifted his head up before his eyes grew suddenly big. "My name is Aeleif Dullahan. Nice to meet you!" She spoke with confidence and smiled.

* * *

 _OC's_

 _Ayane, Siege, and Kurai: Reine Sevia_

 _Aeleif: Revolved Sushi-Sama Senpai_

 _Kairos: Kairos Fateweaver_

 _Isacc: Number 2415 L.S_

 _Yuki: Fire lord 626_

 _Yokina: deathhunterAshi_

 _Adler: spiderrock_

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _"Your in this too! Great... today has not been my day. I'm not gonna hurt you! Your my friend!"_

 _"There are no friends in war, Kurai-kun. If your gonna act like that then... then I'm gonna slaughter you even more. I will win the Grail for the sake of my wish... So its best... you stay quiet and don't do anything... so I can make this as quick as possible!"_

 _"... If you wanna fight then you'll get a fight! Gram!" Kurai yelled as red flurries surrounded his hand before forming the black sword. Kurai grasped it as it transformed into the sword before. "I won't kill you, but the least I can do is defeat you with little force as possible."_

 _"Doing that won't win the war... Prepare yourself, Kurai-kun!"_


	3. Phase 03: Yuki's Confrontation

Fate/Holy Genesis III

* * *

 _Last time:_

 _"I guess you're staying quiet today huh, Yokina." Kurai told her as she blinked her gray-blue eyes for a moment._

 _"I, too, had a long night, so I'm in no place to judge." After Yokina said this, the teacher came walking in the class and they then returned to their seats. Kurai put his head on his desk as the teacher began to speak, "Before we start, I would like to welcome a new student. You can come in now." The teacher said in a stern voice._

 _Kurai lifted his head up before his eyes grew suddenly big. "My name is Aeleif Dullahan. Nice to meet you!" She spoke with confidence and smiled._

* * *

As school went on, Kurai would feel two pair of eyes staring at him. One from the grinning Aeleif, the other from the unusually frowning Yuki.

Once school was over, Kurai sighed as he walked to his shoe locker and opened it only to find...a letter.

Surprised, Kurai opened the letter discretely with a slight frown.

 _Must be from that spear girl. To meet for a confrontation perhaps? Or a threat to come and kill me once more..._ He thought to himself before reading the letter only for the words to simply say "Roof, ASAP."

Sighing, he crumpled the letter in his hands and threw it into the recycling bin, Kurai quickly ran to the school and opened the door, only to find...a girl with long white hair facing him.

"Y-Yuki? Why are you here?" Blinked Kurai in surprise before looking around for Aeleif before closing the door behind him.

"Kurai-kun...we need to talk." Began Yuki with her voice having concern in it.

Kurai blinked his eyes in surprise "Wh-what is it Yuki?"

"Kurai-kun...we and Ava-chan always been together right?" Asked Yuki with a small smile

"Well...sure. You, me and Avalon have known each other ever since you and your family moved in next to our home all those years ago." Shrugged Kurai, he was feeling slightly awkward from this conversation and wanted to hear the point of all this

"Kurai-kun...we, Ava-chan, and Yashiro have always been together right?" Asked Yuki with a small smile

"Well...sure. You, me, Avalon and Shiro have known each other ever since you and your family moved in next to our home all those years ago." Shrugged Kurai, he was feeling slightly awkward from this conversation and wanted to hear the point of all this.

"You know Kurai-kun...I've always liked you. And I always pray for Yashiro to get better every night." Smiled Yuki with a light blush

Kurai blushed and took a step back "Ye-yeah, you and I are childhood friends after all. And of course me and Avalon also wish for Shiro to get better."

"I'm glad you feel the same Kurai-kun. I saw the symbol on your hand... and I'm sorry for what's about to happen... That's why..." Suddenly there was a flash and Kurai had to cover his eyes for a few seconds only to see Yuki summoning from her hands a dark blueish sword with fairy letters craved on it before holding it with both her hands and pointing it at Kurai with ease "...I have to beat you."

Kurai quickly summoned Gram and made a defensive stance "Yuki...even you?"

Yuki nodded gravely "Yes...Kurai-kun, do you know what day this is?"

Kurai blinked "Today? What about it?"

Yuki made a small giggle "Of course...I'm not surprised you've forgotten...this is our 5th anniversary in a way."

 _I remember... its been five years since we met... how could I forget the day...  
_

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Well have my shopping down." Kurai sighed as he left the market place. When he was leaving he spotted a girl with long white hair bandaging a stray cat next to a Sakura tree._

 _"There you go, all better now." Smiled the girl nonchalantly as the cat meowed in gratitude and ran off._

 _"That sure was nice of you." Smiled Kurai as he approached the girl._

 _The girl blinked and noticed Kurai "Thank you...your name?"_

 _"Kurai Sevia, and yours?"_

 _"Yuki...Qwenthur...My family and I just moved here yesterday from overseas." Greeted Yuki as she stood up and dusted her dress._

 _Suddenly, dark clouds started to gather soon after she introduced herself.  
_

 _"We probably should head back to our homes." Said Kurai._

 _"Come...I'll show you my house and shelter you from the rain...it's nearby." Offered Yuki._

 _"Thanks I'll take up on that offer." Grinned Kurai as he walked side by side with Yuki._

 _"So you are a foreigner though the hair did give it away. Where did you live before coming here?" Smiled Kurai._

 _"...Germany." Answered Yuki._

 _"Why the move from so far away?" Blinked Kurai with surprise._

 _"...For my sister's health...we were told that Japan has medical facilities that can help with her illness." Explained Yuki with a hint of sadness._

 _"I'm...sorry to hear that." Frowned Kurai slightly._

 _As Yuki walked she suddenly slipped and fell into the river._

 _As she struggled against the cold and powerful waters, her mind was thinking passionately 'No...I can't die here!'_

 _But despite her drive, the river was slowly overwhelming her until Kurai dived in and barely got her out._

 _As they both coughed and panted for air, Yuki started crying "Why? You could've died too so why Kurai-kun!?"_

 _Kurai simply smiled "I couldn't let someone die after I just met them. Your my friend, and friends don't let people die on them."  
_

 _Yuki hugged him tight as she began guiding Kurai to her house while the rain started to pour down.  
_

* * *

"It's too bad... I'm going to have to kill you... I'm so sorry..."

"You don't have to kill me! I'm not gonna hurt you! Your my friend and I won't kill any of my friends!"

"There are no friends in war, Kurai-kun. If your gonna act like that then... then I'm gonna slaughter you even more. I will win the Grail for the sake of my wish of making Yashiro better... So its best... you stay quiet and don't do anything... so I can make this as quick as possible!" Yuki yelled.

 _For the sake of Yashiro getting better... she is not fighting for herself... Yuki..._

"... If you wanna fight then you'll get a fight!" Kurai yelled as he got into a fighting stance. "I won't kill you, but the least I can do is defeat you with little force as possible."

"Doing that won't win the war... Prepare yourself, Kurai-kun!" Yuki said seriously.

It was right after Yuki had said those words to him that she charged forward. Running right at him Yuki swung her sword at him Kurai brought Gram down and blocked. The attack both swords clashed against each other sending off a wave of sparks. Yuki quickly pulled her sword back only to swing it again and again. Aiming at his arms then once more at his legs once more Kurai blocked both attacks with little effort.

As Yuki was about to attack once more Kurai made his own attack. Running to his right he quickly ran behind Yuki gripping both hands around the hilt of Gram he swung downwards right at her back. Only to gasp is surprise as Yuki quickly turned around blocking his attack with a upwards. Swing of her own sword she took a step back as Gram came at her chest in a forward thrust. Yuki brought down her own blade knocking Gram's attack into the ground. Only to the slice at Kurai's left leg Kurai wasn't able to block the attack in time.

He cried out as he felt the tip of Yuki's sword cut into his leg. Kurai cried out in pain as he staggered backwards. Looking down he noticed the cut on his upper left thigh wasn't a deep cut, but it did hurt like hell. His pant leg was rapidly changing color as blood trickled down his leg.

"Kurai-kun are you even trying?" Yuki asked in a cold tone.

"Yes, I am trying damn it!" Kurai answered back.

As he stood there he tried to think of a way to attack Yuki. Someway where he could at least land a attack against her. For a brief moment Kurai embraced the pain her felt in his leg not knowing why but it made. Him feel alive in that next moment something unexpected happened. Getting a calm look in his eye Kurai swung Gram in a arc releasing a small shock-wave of magical power. This attack caught Yuki by surprise as she wasn't expecting it.

The shock-wave struck her in her chest sending Yuki flying backwards. Along with sending her skirt flying up to reveal a pair of white panties. Yuki landed on the ground this last attack had knocked the breath out of her. Slowly, she shook her head and got back to her feet there were some small damage done to her school uniform. A few cuts had been made to her jacket and skirt but overall it wasn't anything to bad.

The calm look from Kurai's eyes faded as he soon became aware. Of what he had done he wasn't sure how he had managed to unleash that shock-wave upon Yuki. Kurai only knew that some how he had done what he did.

Yuki on the other hand took a moment to collect herself. She thought back to the last attack Kurai had done _'How did he do that?'_ Yuki thought to herself. He gaze traveled towards Gram for several seconds her eyes. Lingered upon the sword before looking back into Kurai's own.

"I didn't know your sword could do that... how were you able to do that?" Yuki asked.

It took a few brief moments for Kurai to understand just what Yuki was asking about.

"I'm not quite sure on what I did..." Kurai replied.

"Well, I won't let you get another chance to use that type of attack!" Yuki called back.

Once more she ran at him she thrust her own sword forward. In a faint type motion at his head only to then pull back to launch a two slash attack aimed at his wounded leg and then at his hand holding Gram. Kurai jumped backwards to avoid the first attack as he landed and cursed as the pain in his leg was getting to him once more.

Kurai used Gram to block the attack at his left leg, but the second attack seemed to be much stronger than any other attack Yuki had used before. He quickly brought Gram upwards to deflect the attack only to have Gram knocked out of his hands. By the force of Yuki's swing, Gram went flying through the air and hit the ground with a loud clang.

"Not wanting to hurt me... this is war Kurai-kun... you do whatever it takes to win even if it means sacrificing your family, your friends, your life!" Yuki snarled.

Kurai huffed as the words from the Overseer, Ayane played back in his mind. _Are you willing to give up everything for the sake of the Grail, Kurai?_

Yuki prepared to attack and swung her sword hoping cut off Kurai's head. By a hair's breath, he ducked underneath the swing and rolled away before. Running over to Gram and picked the sword back up once more.

Unknown to both Kurai and Yuki someone was keeping close tabs on their battle. They appeared to be watched both fighters studying their moves. A small notepad was right next to the person with several notes written down about both fighters.

"This is getting rather dull for me!" He said clearly hating how the battle was going.

The young man watched the battle for a few more minutes. He watchec as both Yuki and Kurai attacked one another during this time before he made a few more notes. His interest seemed to be upon Yuki for sometime as if he was studying her more than Kurai, but this soon changed as his attention traveled back to Kurai. He looked upon both their moves as they attacked one another with swings and slashes the battle seemed to be going in Yuki's favor as she seemed to be avoiding more and more. Of Kurai's own attacks by either dodging them, side-stepping to even jumping backwards.

"Oh, that does it! I was expecting blood and death by now and that little girl in tears because she killed the one she liked! The strong must kill the weak." He told himself.

Yuki and Kurai circled one another looking waiting for the right moment to attack. The young man then called to his weapon silently, "Gandiva!" A white bow appeared which he grasped with his left hand. In his right he placed and arrow and carefully took aim.

"Ridding myself of one of these pests will help me in the long run... after there all dead. I can take care of _him!_ " He laughed,

Aiming the arrow at Yuki, he let loose the arrow sped straight for her. Yuki was totally unaware of the arrow coming right at her. It was Kurai who first noticed it. As he was getting ready to swing Gram at her.

"Yuki!" Kurai yelled.

Running forward he knocked Yuki to the ground who cried out, "What the hell do you think your doing?" Yuki yelled at him.

Only to then she heard Kurai cry out in pain as the arrow slammed into right shoulder. Dropping Gram to the ground Kurai grasped his bleeding shoulder with his left hand. "Kurai!" Yuki called out once more as she rushed towards him.

"Seems I missed my target but oh, well at least I nailed one of you" A voice called out.

Hearing the voice for the first time, both Yuki and Kurai looked around. "Who, are you show yourself?" Kurai yelled before crying out in pain once more.

"Oh, very well but I worn you seeing me will by both your deaths!" The voice replied. Right before in a flash of magical power the person who had been watched them fight. Stepped out of a pitch of smoke he wore a black vest with a red shirt underneath, black pants along with white spiky hair, pale skin and red eyes.

He looked at the couple on the ground and only laughed.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked.

"Kozin! The name that will be your demise," Kozin replied coldly. Kozin readied his bow and aimed it at Yuki head and chuckled. "its the end of the line for you, so say your prayers before I kill you."

"Yuki..." Kurai coughed as he pulled the arrow out og his shoulder before falling to the ground in a pool of blood. Kozin pulled back his bow as a evillish grin came across his face. Before he could release his hand, a arrow then grazed his cheek before being zooming passed him and into a wall. Footsteps soon followed while a dark figure came out of the shadows and into the light.

"Siege!" Kozin growled as Siege came to eye-to-eye with him.

"Well, well if it isn't the wannabe archer, Kozin. I hope you realize that preying on the weak makes you look pathetic to all the other masters especially to me. The barrier is about to close so you had your chance to fight... I suggest you keep that pride and leave right here and now before I beat the crap out of you." Siege chuckled.

Kozin growled as he made his bow disappear before vanishing into the shadows. Siege looked back at Kurai and began to speak, "I'm not the one to save lives... in fact, I could kill you right now if I wanted to. Due to my pride, I'd like to face you both in top shape rather than kill you while your hurt. Just know, Kurai Sevia, you will die by my hands!" Siege turned his back before disappearing into black mist.

The barrier quickly disappeared and revealed the blue sky and the sun shining as well as the loud noises of students shouting and cars racing across the street trying to get to work.

"Kurai-kun... why did you... why did you get in the way of that arrow?" Yuki cried.

"How can.. I let my most longest friend get hurt or die on me. I don't care if you want to kill me, but I won't kill or hurt you."

"Your an idiot! Your an idiot... Kurai-kun," Yuki sobbed before running down stairs and quickly grabbed a first aid kit before rushing up the stairs and onto the roof to assist Kurai's wounds. "take off your shirt..." Yuki blushed.

Kurai nodded as he took of his shirt and tossed it to the side. Yuki quickly bandaged his shoulder and tied it tightly. "Thank you, Yuki. Would you mind doing my leg?" Kurai asked kindly.

Yuki's face turned bright red before she closed the first aid kit and replied, "I can't do anything about your leg, the best thing for it would be stay off it and wrap it in bandages so it won't get infected." Yuki then began to walk away before she stopped in place and before leaving off with her final words, "Thank you... I owe you one."

As soon as she left, Kurai sighed and got up from the ground then put on his shirt before limping his way to door before being stopped by a red-haired purple-eyed white skin student. "You okay, Kurai?" The student asked kindly.

"I just fell that's all. No need to worry, Kagurae... I can make it back to class." Kurai told him.

Kagurae then nodded before leaving Kurai to himself. Kurai looked at the clear blue sky while the words of the Overseer played back in his mind.

 _Your reason to fight is to find your reason to fight._

"My reason to fight... I have no reason... I've been through enough hell before this..." Kurai mumbled to himself before he felt a soft touch on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong, Kurai? I rarely ever see you alone..." A female voice said softly.

"Well, I originally came up here with Yuki, but she left with something urgent. It was nice of you to come and keep my company, Yokina. " Kurai sighed as a cool breeze blew his hair back.

"I'm glad to have a friend like you Kurai!" Yokina smiled before she grabbed Kurai's hand and rushed him down the stairs.

"Hey Kurai... can I speak with you?" Adler asked as Yokina let go of his hand and raced to her classroom. While doing so, Adler caught a glimpse of a strange symbol on his right hand.

Kurai stood silent as Adler sighed in relief before he began to speak, "Kurai..." Adler began as he revealed his left hand which had the symbol of a black colored phoenix. "I am a master!"

Kurai's eyes then grew big as he stepped a few feet back away from Adler.

 _How many people are in this war!?_

* * *

 _OC's Appearances:  
_

 _Kagurae, Siege, and Kurai: Reine Sevia_

 _Aeleif: Revolved Sushi-Sama Senpai_

 _Yuki: Fire lord 626_

 _Yokina: deathhunterAshi_

 _Kozin: Reversed Crimson Iblis_

 _Cormac: CrispyChips (sorry forgot to add this in the last chapter)_

* * *

 _Next time:_

 _"I want to formulate a strategy on killing the most threat in this war, Siege. I think if Yuki, Aelief and you work together with me, we may be able to kill him. After he is killed, we will go back to being enemies. Yuki and Aeleif have already agreed to join on their conditions. All that is missing is you..."  
_

 _Kurai stood silent for a moment before he replied, " Thanks for the offer, but I was told to never trust anyone in this war... and I'm sticking with that."_

 _"Your a fool Kurai... fine... be that way! The offer is still up on the table if you want to join. We are ambushing in 5 days, so come to me if you decide to join!_


End file.
